Caught In The Crossfire
by daniel-gillies-manpurse
Summary: Expressionism is not defines nor can it be limited."Why are you helping me?" "Because those fools you call friends have a nasty habit of getting into trouble and leaving you and that blonde my brother fancies to get caught in the crossfire, and you're a witch without magic, and you need my protection." Forced to watch as Silas tears apart her friends, Kol produces a solution.


Stuck on the other side, Bonnie has no powers, and is forced to watch as Stefan is thrown off the cliff and as Silas kills her father, and Kol takes it upon himself to retrain her magic. But is he doing it for the right reasons?

"You're another one of them?" Stefan gasps, his feet backing away slowly, the doppelganger smiles, not seductively like Katherine or innocently like Elena, but cold and evil, not quite able to deemed as a smile.

"Not exactly." And the face changes, morphs into that of Stefan's as if the air in front of him is a mirror, but it's not.

"Hello, my shadow self." And before any of it can be processed, he shoves Stefan roughly into the steel casket and casually turns the dial on the lock and pushes it off the ravine.

Bonnie screams. They may not have been the best of friends, but he helped her. He saved her when she got stuck down the hole with the desiccating vampires, and he saved her when Damon bit her. If Silas looked like Stefan, what could he do? He could twist Caroline, manipulate her, turn her into her humanity less self. He could push Damon off the edge, break the brotherly bond forever. He could crawl over Elena's heart as she had done to his, but maybe that would actually be quite fair.

She scrambles after him, intent on burning him alive, but strong arms wrap around her.

"Sh, Darling." The voice whispers in her ear.

Silas Stefan turns around, as if he heard, but of course he couldn't.

Then he jumps back into Stefan's truck, and drives back to the Boarding House.

"Why are you here?" She spits as Kol, and he releases her, practically biting back his grin.

He finds a tree stump and lounges across it, like he's a King even in this bit of wasteland.

"You can still use magic, you know,"

She laughs at him, throws back her head and laughs, because it's that or crying and she will not cry. But then he says something that stops her laugh immediately, as if her vocal chords just got switched off.

"Expressionism cannot be defined or limited, am I correct?" He smirks at her and quirks an eyebrow, because he _knows_ he's right.

"What did you just say?"

"I said, you can't do magic anymore , darling, simply because your mind refuses to let you."

"If there was even the slightest chance I could do magic, do you not think I would be giving you an aneurysm for touching me and holding me back?"

She takes a strong step towards him, so their chests are almost touching.

"And aside from that, what about the possibility that using expressionism will take over you and pull me over to the dark side until I am just as strong and powerful as Silas?"

"And even if I could do magic, even if I could stop myself from being consumed by black magic, what _exactly _do you expect me to do?"

"Why," he answers, jumping up from his previous disinterested position, " I'd say you could bring us back, of course."

"And you expect me to bring us back, how?"

He produces a small, worn book from inside his brown jacket pocket and casually flips it over his shoulder and she catches it.

"Practice those spells, they are _incredibly _basic, y'know, accio and expelliarmus,"

She glares at him and the grin tugs the corner of his lips up further.

"But it's best to start practising so we don't get another ... accident."

She raises an eyebrow and tilts her head at him, quizzically,

"Why are you helping me? Shouldn't you be glad? No more aneurysms for you."

"In case you haven't noticed , darling, the only company on the other side are the boring martyrs, and the stupid weak ones, you on the other hand..."

"Wait, you said bring _us _back. Why would I help you?"

"Because I can protect you, of course."

"How?"

He just lounges against his tree stump again, eye's never leaving hers, and in the distance, slightly to her left, a large thick branch detaches itself from a tree and hurls itself at her, and she has to duck to miss it, although it would have gone straight through her anyway,

"How?"

His eyes light up and he leans forward, like a child telling a story, and for a second she thinks maybe he is Ok, and that sometimes good people do terrible things, but he was forced into a world too dark for someone so young. It occurs to her then, that Rebekah, Elijah, and Klaus all made that promise, always and forever, but they didn't think to include him.

"Have you ever heard, that as they get older," he rolls his hands as he gesticulates, like an animatedly cocky Klaus " and therefore, stronger, of vampires getting certain... powers? The first are things like stronger compulsion, and then an inkling as to the weather, but later, and how long depends on the quantity of blood consumed, but some, who have _great _self control and aren't bound by trivial things such as love or blood lust, they can transform into animals. Not any animal they choose, of course, but an animal that reflects their qualities. And then, they can control the weather. Make it darker or colder, so it is easier to hunt during the day for those without a lapis lazuli, but then, when you get as old as me, as strong as I am, you can move things, without really touching them."

"If you could move things without touching them, why did you die? Couldn't you have just moved the stake out of her hands before she had the chance to-"

"No," his whole demeanour is colder now. "I didn't have the control nor discipline to have such powers, I was too... distracted by pretty things with sharp tongues."

"What about Niklaus or Rebekah?"

He laughs a half hearted laugh, the kind of mocking laugh all the bad guys have, but it also sounds kind of broken.

"Nik was too distracted by the hybrid curse, and his werewolf side wouldn't allow him to have such powers. Rebekah was too much of a strumpet to be able to separate her feelings. Finn was locked in a coffin, so he never really got the chance to try, plus he never drank enough blood, but his girlfriend, I believe was quite skilled in invading people's minds. Elijah, he could, of course, he was very experienced in the art of separating his blood lust and feelings, but he was too... detached. He thought they were toys for children and so never really entertained the idea of using them."

"Nice place, Witchy."

She shoots him down with a look.

"What? It's very... homely."

"It's a tip. But it's old, and nobody ever comes here, and for some reason the spirits seem to like you."

He smiles adoringly over his shoulder, "Who wouldn't love me? My irresistible looks, my clear complexion, my charm, my power, my accent? Besides, most of them are female, probably slept with most of them."

A wind hisses through the house, the one in which his coffin had once rested, and where her mother had turned, and she scrunches her eyebrows up.

"I don't think they liked that."

He shrugs "Can't handle the truth, then, can they, darling?"

She rolls her chocolate eyes at him, and he pretends he didn't just invent a really cheesy lovey dovey couple name for her.

"What makes you think I need to be protected?"

His smile disappears and he glances down at her, and then comes to sit next to her.

"Those fools you call friends have a habit of getting into trouble, and it always seems that you and that blonde one my brothers obsessed with, are the ones always getting caught in the cross fire."

"I don't nee-"

He cuts her off, "Plus, if something happens to you because of those idiots, and I don't care if you even just break a nail, I will kill everyone in this miserable town."

"Stop cutting me off when I'm trying to speak." She says after a pause.

"God, if I knew how mardy you were I would have just haunted Bekah. Anyway, I'm off to practice Vampire Voodoo, so if you need me, scream."

He gets up off the dusty floor and swaggers out of the room, but then he almost swings off the door frame back into the room, and points at her knowingly.

"Best start practising those spells, now Witchy, or I might just kill you instead."

He smiles at her though, and she knows he's joking, so she just shakes her head and concentrates on her spells, and after a few moments, he instead hides on the other side of the door, listening for progress. Then, after nearly an hour, she hears the crashing of tree trunk snapping in half and being hurled at one another, and a clap of thunder, and just as he walks back in when outside is pitch black and filled with werewolf howls, she lights the tiny tea candle in front of her, a beautiful orange flame.

**A/N : This came from a gif set on tumblr, so the idea of Kol helping Bonnie get her powers back isn't mine, but all the bad grammar is definitely mine. So, please review and I might do a follow up, maybe where they come back to life or where Kol really does have to protect Bonnie from something.**


End file.
